Fog
by Azony
Summary: Professor Snape and Draco love each other, but can their new relationship work?
1. Draco and Snape

Fog  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related. =(  
  
The room was too damp, too cold, and too stuffy for Professor Snape. The Potions teacher rubbed his fingers in circles on his head to calm down his headache caused by the ineptness of this sorry excuse for a potions class. Most of the cauldrons were green, indicating the class was nearly over. (Neville Longbottom's was fizzing and sending out orange sparks, but thankfully the Granger girl was risking her own pants to fix the potion.) Draco Malfoy was sitting and stirring his perfect shade of pine-green liquid, occasionally lifting his eyes to catch Severus' gaze. Professor Snape's hands longed to hold the boy, but the Potions instructor opted to indulge the beautiful boy in a subtle brush against the shoulder before moving on to fail Longbottom and scold Granger.  
  
"And what is this Longbottom? Ms. Norris could have made a potion better than this. Five points from Gryffindor and an F for you."  
  
A voice behind from Professor Snape rang loud and clear, "Professor Snape?" Draco Malfoy stood up to his full height although trembling a bit, with that glint in his eyes. Severus knew what was coming, "Malfoy, sit down."  
  
"Professor, no. I have to say this. There is no way I can hold this inside myself anymore."  
  
"Malfoy, did you not hear me? I said, sit –"  
  
"I love you!" Draco walked up and looked into Professor Snape's eyes, "Don't tell me you don't feel the same way. I –" suddenly the boy's face was lashed to one side. It was not until a moment later that pain registered on Draco's cheek and he saw his teacher's fist raised. Again the teenager tried, this time with more vigor and ferocity. His face crunched as his words grew.  
  
"Every moment I had spent with you has given me more pleasure and gratitude than the last. Can you just be sensible and comprehend this?"  
  
"Can _you_ be sensible and comprehend the term 'teacher/student,' Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco remained silent, well aware of the stares of his fellow students. Now his cheeks turned a slight pink, contrasting to his left cheek's red. He wanted to thrown himself upon Severus, but at the same time, just wanted to wallow up in a hole and cover himself with dirt.  
  
"Malfoy – answer me." His words rung and echoed in the silent dungeon.  
  
Draco lifted his chin and looked into his teacher's eyes once more. Black tunnels stared back, and steadying his breath, Draco whispered, "Yes, sir. I'm – I'm sorry." Trying to keep what was left of his dignity, he turned around to get back into his seat, feeling like a beaten animal unable to even have a chance of being near its owner. Abruptly, strong arms pulled Draco back and swung him around. Severus seized Draco's head and yanked him in for a hot kiss. Hugging his professor, Draco allowed himself to be lured in. Neither party noticed the bell ring or the stares of the class.

tbc


	2. Lucius Finds Out

Fog  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related. =(

* * *

"How's your lover, Draco?" followed by mock kissing sounds.  
  
"— sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
Even Crabbe and Goyle were pretending to kiss, hug, and generally be sickeningly mushy.  
  
"Uh nooo Crabbe! I love you more!"  
  
"No, I love you more!"  
  
"Oh Crabbe-y pooh, no one could love you more than me!"  
  
Professor Snape was faring slightly better on the teacher's table. He decided today would not be a good day for conversation and brought a stack of essays to grade, pampering himself by putting low grades on the top of each scroll. Professor McGonagall had been glaring at him the entire morning. She was the harshest of the entire faculty, as everyone else pretended he didn't exist or simply never looked him in the eye. (Dumbledore still spoke to him, except his eyes shown disappointment with every word.) Since this ploy with Draco had been discovered, curt replies and huffs were issued to him more often than usual. Severus picked up a new scroll and started skimming over it.  
  
"Minerva, will you please pass the butter?"  
  
McGonagall did not look at him but still reached for the plate of butter. Satisfied that the butter would come eventually, Severus continued over his work. Suddenly, a yellow goopy substance splashed on face, and the essay had similar oily splotches. An unstable dish landing on the table accompanied this explosion of butter. Looking up in surprise, he found Minerva still glaring, but now with a trace of anger. _She flung the butter at me!_ But before he could offer her a wounding sarcastic statement, the double doors of the Grand Hall burst open with a resounding boom.  
  
There stood Lucius Malfoy, who did not look the least bit happy.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore and Snape accompanied by Draco and Lucius were soon walking towards the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore and Snape took the lead, while Lucius and Draco walked a small distance behind, discussing the matter. Severus looked back to take a peek at the pair: Lucius was frowning at his son, who had taken up to waving his hands around like a dolphin and shrieking. Draco's face was pink from yelling, and his tone was growing more insolent by the second. Lucius grabbed Draco by the shoulder, stopping the boy in his tracks. Severus halted (and at that moment, without even looking behind himself, Dumbledore stopped too.) A sharp look with equally sharp words quieted Draco. After Draco looked repentant enough for his father's liking, Lucius motioned for the group to continue walking.  
  
When the entire group (and a subdued Draco) were finally inside Dumbledore's office, Severus closed the door and waited for the worst from Lucius.  
  
"I came here with regard to rumors that you have been in a romantic relationship with my son. Is that true?"  
  
"It seems to be that way."  
  
Lucius' tone was just barely restrained, "You mean that my son has been diddling and tramping around with you for the last four months?"  
  
Aware of his own flashing temper, Severus shook and desperately tried to rein in his anger, "Five months and two weeks to be exact," Snape met Lucius' eyes for emphasis, "and it will continue to be this way for as long as Draco attends Hogwarts."  
  
Lucius stepped back and examined the potions teacher for a minute before turning around to gather his thoughts and battle his emotional turmoil. He steadied his ragged breath, and then feeling ready to speak, turned to Severus. Hatred dominated his face and voice as he spoke his next words, "I then withdraw Draco from Hogwarts." Without waiting for anyone's reply or reaction, Lucius gripped Draco's arm, flung open the door, and left.  
  
Snape was in a state of absolute shock and felt a sudden, powerful need to run to Draco and pull him back. A moment later, his sense came back, and could only watch his love being dragged away. Leaning his arm against the wall, he allowed himself a small lapse in energy and to be silent in his own thoughts.  
  
"We both knew it had to be done," Dumbledore mentioned quietly, softly patting his colleague, "Come now, lets go get something to eat."  
  
Exasperated, Snape gasped unbelievingly at this stupid, stupid man, "How can you let them go like that?" Growing angrier, Snape growled, "Why did you not stop them?"  
  
"Now Severus –"  
  
"Good God, man! I cannot believe you let them go! You – you just let – Draco go," Severus trembled and feel silent. Dumbledore asked to be understood, "I'm sorry, Severus. Sometimes affairs just have to be this way."  
  
Intent on keeping his dignity, Severus silenced himself long enough to think clearly. Anger faded, and now regret crept into Snape. Regret for not stopping Draco and keeping him from Lucius. Regret for not showing the boy he cared when they walked to this office. Feeling sadness take hold of himself, Severus wretched himself from the room and stormed despairingly to his chamber.

* * *

Not so far away, Lucius was roughly gripping his son's arm in the train station. Noticing that the train didn't leave for half an hour, Lucius found a secluded room to go over his son's behavior with him. Putting on his best "mean-father" look, Lucius drew himself to his full height to make his authority known to Draco.  
  
"I do not approve of your flirting with Snape, Draco. How could you be so inconsiderate of your reputation? Of mine? And his?"  
  
Draco's cheeks grew hot, "Why did you humiliate me like that? Dragging me out of the Grand Hall and office? You can't talk to me like this!"  
  
"Do you insist on acting like a wild, reckless child with absolutely no regard for his lineage?" Lucius bent closer, enunciating his next words, "Keep this up, and you will turn out to be nothing. Eloping with your professor will do nothing for your future. You'll never amount to anything at all and be on the streets; I will _not_ have a son such as you."  
  
Carefully and slowly, Draco pronounced his next statement, "But Father, I ... I love him."  
  
Lucius stood silent and stared down at his son, "Stop seeing the man."  
  
"No, Father. I won't. I can't. I have never felt, nor never will feel this way about anyone! I will not stop loving him for your sake. If I have to run back and –"  
  
"Do as you like, for you are no longer mine."  
  
Draco's mouth fell.  
  
"Starve on the streets and beg for money, for you will have no love or connection with me. Do not address me by, 'Father' anymore." At this moment a slow, metallic rumble sounded over the distance, "There'd the train. Goodbye, Draco."  
  
At this point Draco threw his pride away to plead with this awful possibility, "No – no! Father, you can't do this! Don't do this to me, please, you can't leave me here – I'm sorry – please, Father!"  
  
"Will you forget your professor then?"  
  
Draco bit his bottom lip in contemplation. How much he wanted to be in the arms of Severus, warm and safe; but also how much he wanted – and needed – to be with his father! The train had stopped and was calling for passengers. All he needed was to get on the train and he could once again be with his father. But the thought of Severus, his hair, his eyes, his voice, his arms, and everything about him could not be brought out of Draco's mind.  
  
Quietly and pained to say it himself, Draco's voice broke, "No. No, I'm sorry. I can't forget him."  
  
"Then I am not your sire anymore. Goodbye." Lucius turned towards the train, which was on last call for passengers.  
  
Draco fell to his knees and grasped his father's pants, "Father, forgive me, please! Just take me –"  
  
Lucius plodded Draco roughly in the stomach, and only looked at Draco with shame. Draco was on the floor and clutching his stomach. Lucius climbed into the train. Draco tried to speak again, but his words were thin, like dust falling in the sunlight. The train started moving and Lucius' figure was slowly moving away. Each moment his father was moving away from his sight, and away from his life. Draco vainly called out to his father, his voice strangled and unintelligible. At this moment, Draco bowed his head and cried for the loss of the two most important men in his life.

tbc


	3. Snape Seeks Draco

Fog

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related. =(

In his darkened chamber, Snape crossed his arms and pouted, staring murderously at the empty cauldron pot. His fingers flexed and gripped his upper arms. To fit his mood, Severus lit a measly, dinky candle and crammed it into the corner. This allowed for maximum moping while still getting visibility. Crammed into his chair, all he could think about was the misery of the day, the idiotic Lucius and faculty, and what he had lost and probably could never get back. And the infernal humiliation and the dignity- destroying behaviors of himself and Lucius. His door opened and a flood of light came into his room, blinding his eyes and inflaming his temper.  
  
Livid and exasperated, Severus kicked the cauldron, "What?"  
  
Professor McGonagall marched in, "You! How—"  
  
"Close the door, woman! It's as light as heaven here."  
  
After closing the door, McGonagall strode in, looking particularly vexed, "I just had the pleasure of hearing about Malfoy's being expelled. I hope you realize that you have just ruined his Hogwarts career."  
  
"What news, Minerva. I have been doing _absolutely nothing_ but sit with my cauldron for the last nine hours."  
  
"I do not give a whit about what you say, but I sincerely hope that the tragedy of this will hit you before we all whither and die of old age." Minerva walked closer and stood behind Severus. After a moment of silence, she softly spoke, "I'm sorry about what happened today. Everything. Including my own behavior at the breakfast table." Rubbing his back in slow, broad circles, Minerva continued, "Dumbledore is trying to contact Lucius. I haven't heard anything about his returning the calls, but then, I'm always the last to know anything."  
  
Severus' muscles finally eased and the tension abated slightly. He uncrossed his arms and lifted one up to touch her arm, "Thank you, Minerva."  
  
McGonagall pulled herself a bit closer to Severus and gave a quick hug, "I'm sure wherever Draco is, he's safe, warm and happy. Count on that." She bent down to the side and faced Severus. His face seemed a lot less stressed and his mood seemed lifted. Tousling his hair, she pushed herself up, strode across the room and whisked out the door.  
  
Severus watched her go. A faint tug pulled at his heart. _After a perfectly fine visit from Minerva, I still can't stop thinking about Draco._ But only Minerva's face was on his mind. Agitated and confused, he stood up and paced methodically around the room, clearing the swarming thoughts in his head. Finally he stopped and stooped over his cauldron pot, and stared into the darkness.  
  
Over the next few days, Potions class had worsened and changed somewhat. More than just the empty seat at the front of the class, but also in the points system.  
  
"Weasley, did I not write explicitly on the board to add porcupine quills?"  
  
Ron's face contorted as he squinted to see the massive scribbles on the board, "Sorry Professor, but it is a bit hard to read that big mess up there."  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for that comment."  
  
"But I seriously don't see anything about porcupine–"  
  
"Ten more points and detention. See me after class."  
  
Sitting next to Ron, Hermione had an indignant look on her face, "Sir, but the Black Hair potion does not require porcupine quills."  
  
"Ten points for your outburst, Granger. Another one and I shall take off fifty."  
  
In truth there was nothing on the board about porcupines, or quills, but Snape felt he needed an outlet for his irritation. Later that day, two Ravenclaw girls' potion had been knocked over and had to serve detention cleaning the dungeon floor. Gryffindors found themselves missing invisible ingredients on the board, and even the Slytherins were at a receiving end of glares and grumps. All of this was swarmed in with a flood of negative House point values. By the end of the day, Snape's throat was raw from yelling, but was snug enough when seeing various students glowering and walking to their detentions.  
  
However, there was still no word from Lucius. Snape's eyebrow furrowed. Dumbledore too agreed that it was very strange, and not at all comforting, but there is a way to find out about Draco's whereabouts without intruding on Lucius.  
  
"I'll have you know, Severus, that our school owls are very intelligent and willing to carry out orders, whether it has to do with mail or not. An average owl can blend in well with the trees and streets and act like your own little spy." Dumbledore leaned in closer and his eyes had that twinkle again, "Perhaps you could borrow one of our Hogwarts owls to see where Draco is? Hmmm?"  
  
The next morning, Severus crept into the Owlery and selected a brown owl. He nudged it until its eye's opened sleepily. Snape almost sighed thinking about talking to an owl, "If you could find Draco Malfoy and, well, watch him for a little bit, that would be terrific." The potions master restrained the urge to roll his eyes, "When he moves somewhere permanently, just bring me back something from the place. That way, I know where he is. Understand?"  
  
The owl hooted.  
  
Snape grabbed the owl and walked with it in his hands. He smelled the disgusting scent of a barn animal in need of cleaning and clutched the owl harder. The owl frantically flapped its wings, sensing a danger of being suffocated, and a fury of feathers flopped over Snape's face. To this, Snape clutched even harder, only to send more feathers in his face. It seemed an eternity of stray brown wings and nauseating smells, but the pair finally reached a window.  
  
"Remember, when Draco Malfoy – got that owl? When – Draco – Malfoy – has moved in somewhere permanently, give me a marking of cloth from the place so I know where it is." The owl still stood still and blinked. "Blast it, owl! Go on!" Professor Snape fanned his hands toward the bird. The owl gave an angry hoot, flapped its wings and flew off.

tbc


	4. Lucius Sends Draco to Durmstrang

Fog

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related. And I make no money off of this. =(  
  
Snape's owl flew for an hour, knowing instinctively where this Draco Malfoy was. In a small town not so far off from Hogwarts, the owl perched on a branch and contented itself with watching the figure below stumble around.  
  
The pale boy collapsed near a brook and desperately drank the dingy water. Draco heaved himself up and tried to walk, then leaned on one tree. He spotted another tree, and heaved himself towards it. It had been several days without food, and Draco's knees trembled with each step. He lifted his head, looking above the trees. The clouds were dark gray and the air was humid. A storm was coming. Dejected, he let his head drop and stared straight ahead. Within his vision were little shops and houses. His stomach had stopped registering pain, but he had a head-splitting headache from a lack of food. Draco fingered his pocket and found parchment, lint and a Knut. _What in the world could I buy with a Knut? _Poor, wet, muddy and starving, Draco unthinkingly trudged towards the village. Nearly dragging himself to a bakery, he slowly touched the door. Through a glass pane he could see the soft loaves of bread. The crevice of the door allowed for a sweet, plain fragrance that smelt better than all feasts his father had ever hosted. _Father ..._  
  
He pushed open the door and plodded in. There were a few other customers browsing the selections of the more refined bread. Gritting his teeth, Draco faced the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper was a burly old man; his eyes were close together and shrewd; he had seen his share of beggars.  
  
Draco pulled out his Knut and pushed it onto the counter, "I'd like to buy some bread, sir."  
  
The old man eyes shifted to the Knut, then to Draco, then to the Knut, then to Draco again, "I ain't have nothing for one Knut, boy."  
  
Draco dismally pulled out his parchment, "Will you take my parchment, sir?"  
  
"Oi! Shoo, boy. I 'avn't got a use for no parchment. Off with yer now."  
  
The overwhelming scent of bread and pastries was too much for Draco, "But sir!"  
  
Irritated by the beggar boy, the shopkeeper stepped out from behind the counter and pushed Draco out of the shop, "Don't be bothering the missus inside. Go away." Weakened, Draco collapsed on the doorstep just as the door slammed behind him. (with a last "Now shoo!") Devastated and humiliated, Draco painfully pushed himself up and trekked back to the sanctity of the outlying forest. As if complimenting his mood, the clouds darkened and a drizzle fell.  
  
He sat under a tree, but rain still continued to plop on his face and robes. _I wonder if years from now, people will find my body and say, "Hey, that's the skeleton of the Malfoy kid who kissed a teacher and got disowned."_ The rain came down harder, pounding the trees and mercilessly splashed his body. The dirt below him turned to mud, and soon, Draco felt like he was sitting in a swamp. Draco sniffed the air. It had a murky, grimy stench to it. By now the water was simply pouring, and Draco resigned himself to sitting in a mud hole for the night. _Professor. Where are you?_ Draco sank deeper into himself. _Was all this worth it?  
_  
Suddenly, Draco felt the urge to look around. He lifted his head and saw a brown owl. Hoot hoot. His hair was drenched and his robes clung to his body. _What? Oh... just an owl, I suppose. I had thought it was – no, it couldn't be_. Shrugging it off, he tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"Draco." That voice's familiarity was unmistakable.  
  
Draco's eyes flashed open and jerked up. Rainwater washed over, clouded and stung his eyes. He could make out a tall figure. Distressed and incredulous, he rubbed eyes to clear his vision. His eyes still hurt, but the sight before made him forget everything. Draco dashed forward and hugged his father. In one hand, Lucius clutched an umbrella, and in another, pressed Draco's soaked body towards himself.  
  
"Come on Draco. Lets go home."  
  
And so off went the pair. On a tree above, watching everything, perched an owl. _Hoot hoot._

_  
_  
A few weeks later, a dragon flew through the boundless morning sky, pulling a carriage. The dragon panted and heaved, pulling heavily on the carriage. Inside the carriage was a boy, now fully dressed in fine velvet, looking out a window. Through the windowpane, Draco peered out and watched the sea of clouds whisk by. Growing bored by the monotonous view, he looked beside himself to see Lucius offering Professor McGonagall a barf bag. A slight green tint colored her face. Draco felt a bit nauseous himself. He fingered his new furry Durmstrang cloak and watched Lucius making polite conversation with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I must thank you again for recommending Draco to Durmstrang."  
  
McGonagall half-smiled and held the barf bag close at hand, "I could not bear with the idea of him never attending school again." Her body shook, but luckily Minerva recovered without any food coming out of her mouth. She spoke while she adjusted her hat that had toppled off during her spasm, "I hope Draco will accept Hogwart's invitation next September."  
  
"Perhaps, if certain people controlled their lust," was the answer.  
  
The next few minutes passed in silence. Then, the carriage slowed down and descended rapidly, much to Minerva's disapproval. Draco watched her face turn a bit greener.  
  
Lucius pointed his cane toward the window, "There we are. Durmstrang."  
  
Draco looked, but saw nothing but a white fog, being completely encompassed by clouds. Suddenly the view darkened. A black stone castle with a maroon roof came into view. Flags showing the Durmstrang symbol flew proudly. Draco studied the intricate woven fabrics of the flag, when suddenly a brown fuzzy sphere came and started attacking the flag. Alarmed, he squinted. Then he saw it clearly: it was a brown owl, tearing the flag off the staff. What? Before he could get a closer look, the flags went out of sight and the carriage landed. As the dragon settled, the earth rumbled and shook the carriage. Professor McGonagall shoved Draco out of the way before she kicked open the door and tumbled out. On her hands and knees, she finally threw up and littered the ground with an orange, bumpy, acidic substance.  
  
Lucius climbed out of the vehicle and helped Minerva up. He lugged the Transfiguration up, and a few seconds her body stabilized somewhat. Minerva gasped and felt awful, but she was steady again. Lucius was still holding her; his hands were softly caressing her side. Minerva blushed and squirmed and quickly looked for a diversion, "Oh look – here comes our Durmstrang tour guide!"  
  
Lucius held her for a moment longer before releasing her. He motioned to Draco and called, "Come on."  
  
The tour guide led them across the gardens, mentioning the winter ivy, the frozen lake and the moss-covered rocks, "Up here it's bloody cold. Sometimes in the morning, you just don't want to get outta bed at all." By now, the quarto had reached the main hallway and stopped at the base of a wide, winding staircase with a silver handle that sloped gently toward the ceiling.  
  
The tour guide's voice interrupted the silence, "Sorry to keep you waiting here, sir. There's supposed to be a girl here to show your son on to his room, but," he looked around the deserted hallway, "But she isn't here."  
  
Lucius looked disinterested, "Is she forever and perpetually late?"  
  
"Yer, but she was the only one who volunteered to wake up on this Saturday morning." the tour guide leaned closer, "She's got a killer beautiful body, and her face is pretty good too."  
  
McGonagall looked displeased, "I trust you do not base a student's merit on beauty alone, sir."  
  
"Nah, but she's like a portrait. Perfect." Clearly, the stolid stares of Lucius and Minerva said they didn't think she was so perfect. A topic change was necessary.  
  
"Well, Draco, that's your name, is it? Want to see where you'll be living till June? Your room is down that hallway, to the right, by the picture of the gray horses eating hay. Room number 127, I believe? I'll be talking with your Da about the transfer student policies."  
  
Draco scampered off. After he was out of earshot, Lucius leaned in closer to Minerva and whispered, "Follow him and see that he stays out of trouble." After deeming a safe time lapse had passed, McGonagall followed the direction Draco had taken.  
  
Draco walked down the hallway, listening to the echoing sound of his footsteps. He spotted the picture of the gray horses eating hay. _Aha!_ Right next to the picture was a red door and the number 127. Draco pushed and turned the knob, but the door remained closed. _Locked_. A sigh escaped from his lips.  
  
A high voice came from behind him, "You'll need a password to open it. Its written in here," Draco turned to view a girl with flowing curls. She handed him an envelope, "Its charmed so that only you can open it. Sorry I was late this morning. I think the tour guide ranted about me. I was supposed to be the assistant tour guide, remember?"  
  
"Right. Thanks." Draco paused and looked at the girl. As silly as the tour guide was, he got one thing right. She was beautiful. Draco smiled looking at the soft curls that bounced off her head.  
  
"I would charm it so that you don't need a password to open. Most people don't use the passwords; they're really inconvenient." The curls tumbled as she shook her head in a nonchalant manner.  
  
Draco replied that he would uncharm it straight away, "Do you want to take a look around my room?"  
  
The girl nodded, once again bouncing those curls, and followed him.  
  
Hiding behind a suit of armor not ten feet from the two, McGonagall let go a breath she had held and sneakily strode back to Lucius.  
  
tbc


End file.
